


I Want To Understand ...

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little while after 'My Mother Was Nice', Zechs and Mariemeia discuss world domination. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Understand ...

“I want to understand …”

Zechs had given up all pretense of reading. He had tried to do so, tried to ignore the warm little body sitting on the carpet at his feet, the head innocently leaning on his leg as sleepiness swept over her. He had found himself reading the same line over and over again.

“I want to understand why I lost. Why I could not do it.”

Her words were so soft that she could have been speaking to herself. But there was a tenseness to her slender body, the same that he could feel between his own shoulders.

“Why did the people listen to Miss Relena, but not to me ? What did she have to offer them that I did not ?”

“Freedom ?” he said.

She shrugged, and the silky fabric of her dress seemed to sigh.

“People do not really want to be free. They are too scared of freedom. Miss Dorothy is right. They spend their time looking for a master.”

“And it should have been you ?”

She gave a start.

“I … do not know,” she answered cautiously.

She almost looked up at him, but caught herself at the last second, and he realized that she did not really want to look at him anymore than he wanted to look at her. But she did not have a choice in the matter. Nor did he.

“It could have been you too,” she whispered after a while.

“I did not want it. Nor did you father.”

She leant on him again, and Zechs tightened his fists to prevent his hands from shaking.

“But I wanted it,” she said. “And I lost like he did. And I do not know why.”

Zechs had to take a deep breath.

“I do not know either, Miss Khushrenada. I lost too.”


End file.
